


I turn my face towards the Waking Sea; I become the air I breathe

by hongmunmu



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Other, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongmunmu/pseuds/hongmunmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prior to the explosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I turn my face towards the Waking Sea; I become the air I breathe

It’s in place.

**You have done well.**

_This will be a symbol._

 

It’s all going to change from now.

_Yes— But change is vital. Change is the key._

_And there can be no peace without justice. There can be no change without force._

_—We are a spark._

 

**When will you ignite it?**

Everything’s in place. It’s only a matter of releasing the barrier, once I’m at a distance.

**You will not be placing yourself within the explosion, then, as you planned?**

_No. That wouldn’t be to any benefit._

I need to assist Hawke and the others in the coming battle. Provided they still trust me, after this.

**You wish to see them again, then, as well?**

_Yes. Yes._

I want to thank Varric, as well. I never did.

**Anders.**

Yes?

**Have you turned your back on your faith, after this?**

No.

**I am gladdened to hear it.**

_Now? No._

Are you Vengeance? Or Justice?

**That is a question you have the answer to, not I.**

**Are you Anders?**

**Are we different?**

_I am one being._

No —

**It is as of yet unclear —**

_I am._

_Is, are, was, will be._

**Yes.**

Yes.

 

_Now?_

_Soon._

_Soon._

 

Justice?

**Yes?**

I’m afraid.

**You mustn’t be.**

I’m only human, Justice.

**No.**

**You are a mage.**

**You will never be human.**

Yes.

_Now._

 

**Author's Note:**

> if it wasn't clear, bold = justice, italic = both of them as one thought


End file.
